


You Wish • Book One

by triggered_fandoms



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anger, Batman - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Gotham, Love, Love/Hate, Memory Loss, Shooting, Violence, treatment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggered_fandoms/pseuds/triggered_fandoms
Summary: Scarlett Falcone.Youngest of Falcone siblings, most rebellious and actually the nicest, at least to some people.Victor Zsasz.Notorious sociopathic hitman. Murderer. Heartless and shows no emotion, at least with most people.Gotham City.A place where two things shouldn't go together, but do.~!I do not own Gotham or any of the characters I just own Scarlett and the plot line!~





	1. 00

 

 

 

 

 

_" Now that you're 18- "_

 

 

 

_" You wish. "_

 

 

 

_~~~_

 

 

 

_" Now that you're 21- "_

 

 

 

_" You wish. "_

 

 

 

_~~~_

 

 

_" Don't even say it. "_

 

 

 

_" Now that you're 24- "_

 

 

 

_" You wish. "_

 

 

 

 

_._


	2. ~00~

_The words ' you wish ' floated around the assassins head as he downed another shot._

 

_He watched her dance with everyone but him, it's not like he really cared about her but she was the only one he couldn't get and that infuriated him._

 

_It was her eighteenth birthday and he tried everything he could think of but all he got from the redhead was,_

 

_' you wish '_

 

 

 

_•••_

 

 

 

_Turning twenty-one was a big thing for someone in the Falcone family because now she could be involved with the family business, the meetings, and most of all be able to boss around a certain gun for hire._

 

_Naturally, she had a party, everyone she knew was invited and then some. She saw him walk over with that same confidence he had on her eighteenth, so with a smirk on her face she turned to face him._

 

_" Now that you're twenty-one... "_

 

_" You wish "_

 

_She patted his face and manoeuvred around him to go dance the night away._

 

 

 

 

_•••_

 

 

 

 

_Twenty-four. Not a big year, unless you happen to be important. Then every year is a big year. Another amazingly set up party was in play and yet again, like clockwork, he downed the last of his drink and walked over to her._

 

_" Twenty-four, hm? "_

 

_" Don't even say it. "_

 

_" Now that you're twenty-four... "_

 

_" You wish "_

 

 

 

_•••_

 

 

 

_Better luck next year._


	3. 01

"Come on daddy you know I'm your favourite." Scarlett Falcone smiles cutely at her father, batting her eyelashes.

 

"Scarlett, please, not right now, I have a meeting soon." She wasn't wrong with what she said, she was his favourite, but he needed something done and Scarlett distracted a certain hitman so she needed to be out of the way.

 

"Father, I come with good news." In bursts Mario, making Scarlett scowl.

 

"Rude, we were talking, get out." Scarlett huffs and points towards the door.

 

"No." smirks Mario.

 

Scarlett and Mario never quite got along, mostly because Carmine favoured Scarlett over him, he was the golden chile before she came along. She always breaks the rules but their father never believed a word they said about his little angel.

 

"Fine, I'll leave." She storms towards the door, swinging it open and walking straight into someone. If they didn't catch her she would have toppled over.

 

"Got to be more careful when you storm out of places, Scar, you never know who you're gonna bump into." Her saviour whispers in her ear with a cunning smirk on his face, slightly dragging her out of sight of her family.

 

"Let go of me, Zsasz." She slaps him away to continue storming out and he watches her with awe.

 

"One day, little Falcone." he wonders aloud, "One day."

 

"Zsasz, is that you?" The Don ushers the hitman inside of his office and tells him about the job.

 

~~~

 

"Hey, Harv." Scarlett's soft voice calls over the loud ruckus of the GCPD.

 

"Lettie, hey, sorry I didn't call you back it's been-" He was the only one who called her Lettie, a short abbreviation of her real name. She found it cute, in all honesty.

 

"Harvey it's okay, don't worry about it. What's up?" She sat on his desk as he sat down holding his head in frustration.

 

"I lost my badge in here yesterday and now I can't find it and it's driving me insane because I know I left it in the top drawer."

 

"Sounds like you need a coffee, and isn't it your day off?" Scarlett practically dragged the older make out of the precinct to the local coffee shop, barely noticing Victor and his zsaszettes, as she liked to call them, show up.

 

"Thanks for the offer but I'm just gonna head home have another look for my badge there." Harvey's head hung low in shame, he must be really torn up about misplacing it.

 

"Okay Harv, don't worry too much about it. I'm gonna go say hi to Jimmy." as they walked in separate paths Scarlett noticed all the officers fumbling out of the GCPD, scared looks on their faces, most sweating with fear, all but one.

 

"Son of a bitch."


	4. 02

Scarlett walked back into the precinct with a confident stride and looks up at Victor standing before her.

 

"Scarlett, get out of here, he's dangerous." Jim warns, a glint of worry in his dull eyes.

 

"You know this guy?" Victor points to him with his gun while looking dumbfounded towards Scarlett.

 

"I'm not a nun, Zsasz, I don't stay inside all day every day. I know people." She scoffs and turns to Jim who has a horrified look on his face, "What? I am a Falcone, after all."

 

All of a sudden Jim takes a shot at Zsasz in anger and the hitman automatically retaliates with his girls not far behind him.

 

"Idiots."

 

~~~

 

"Dad why is there a hit on James Gordon?" Scarlett walks straight into her fathers' office without knocking and interrupts Victor telling the Don about his encounter.

 

"He was supposed to kill Oswald Copplepot." Victor answers.

 

"No one asked you, Zsasz." She smiles sarcastically at the killer before turning back to her father who just gestures to Victor.

 

"He's correct, love." Carmine sighs and sits back in his seat

 

"But I like Jimmy." Scarlett pouts, "And Zsasz could have shot me!" She adds exasperated.

 

"That's a lie and you both know it." The hitman chuckles. He stands confident in himself and his aim that he wouldn't have shot her with his arms folded across his chest and a cocky smirk plastered to his otherwise blank face.

 

"Whatever. I need a drink." Scarlett picks up her heels from behind her fathers' desk that she had bought a few days prior with her birthday money and went to get ready for a night out.

 

Sending a text to Harvey B and Harvey D she began to get ready wearing a mid-thigh blood red dress with a black and gold belt. She curls her hair so it's bouncy and perfect and applies light eye makeup in gold and black, and a ruby lipstick. Some mascara and highlighter next and she was ready, sliding on her strappy black heels she left for the best club in town.

 

_Mooney's._


End file.
